Die Wächter
by Amber-Galadriel
Summary: Eine etwas andere Story. einige Personen habe ich verändert und einige sind neu hinzugekommen. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch dennoch


Vegetas Tochter Amber-Viedela-Bra Oder Die Wächter  
  
Kapitel 1: Ein Geheimnis wird gelüftet.  
  
Vegeta und Trunks kamen wieder an der Capsule Coperation an. Sie hatten mit den anderen des Z Teams einen fremden Planeten aufgesucht und dort Trainiert. Trunks grinste. "Na hier hat sich auch nichts verändert. Wo wohl Ma ist?" Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wird wohl irgendwo schon sein. Bestimmt im Labor. Hoffentlich ist der Gr noch intakt. Ich muss weiter Trainieren." Doch dann grinste auch er. "Aber ich möchte sie schon vorher Begrüßen. Sie und meine Tochter." Trunks lief ums Haus. "Amber ist hinter dem Haus." Vegeta ging mit ihm. Bei den Gedanken seine Tochter wiederzusehen und seine Frau wurde ihm ganz warm. Tatsächlich saß Amber im Garten. Sie schien was zu beobachten. Trunks grinste fies. "Jetzt werde ich sie mal richtig schön erschrecken." Er mochte seine Schwester aber manchmal musste er sie einfach ärgern. Leise schlich er zu ihr hin. Vegeta schaute sich das Spiel in ruhe an. Trunks stand jetzt genau hinter Amber und hob seine Hände zu ihr. Doch genau in dem Moment drehte sie sich um. "Trunks... versuch mal was neues." Jetzt staune auch Vegeta nicht schlecht. Wieso hatte sie ihn bemerkt? Doch dann lachte Amber auf und warf sich in die Arme ihres Bruders. "Ich freu mich so!" Dann lief sie zu ihrem Vater und umarmte ihn ebenfalls. Dieser betrachtete seine Tochter genau. Sie war klein und Zierlich hatte schwarze Haare, die sie wie immer, zu zwei Seitlichen Schnecken gebunden hatte. Was besonders an diesen Haaren war, sie hatten blaue Strähnen dazwischen, die sie schon immer hatte. Ihre Augen waren pechschwarz wie die seinigen. Er wollte gerade was zu ihr sagen da ging die Haustür auf. Es war Bulma die sie geöffnet hatte. Diese lief jetzt auch zu ihrer Familie. "Endlich habe ich euch wieder." Am Abend wollte Vegeta noch mal * kurz * trainieren gehen. Dabei kam er am Zimmer seiner Tochter vorbei. Die Tür war noch angelehnt. Da er schon mal unterwegs war konnte er ihr auch Gute Nacht sagen. Also öffnete er leise die Tür. Vegeta stockte. Da saß seine Tochter auf dem Boden und vor ihr schwebten Bücher. Sie hatte ihre Augen darauf gerichtet und leitete sie damit hin und her. "HMMM" Sie schrak auf und die Bücher vielen runter. "OHH hhaaaaaalllloooo... Was gibt es denn Papa?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. Tat sie doch glatt als wüsste sie von nichts.... Vegeta ging zu seiner Tochter. "Amber- Videla -Bra, was war das gerade?" Sie zuckte zusammen. Wenn er sie beim vollen Namen nannte, konnte das nichts gutes bedeuten. "Was? Ach das, sagte sie langsam, och das war gar nichts....." Sie grinste leicht. Vegeta kam auf eine Idee. "Komm mit." "Ohohohoh, dachte Amber, das hört sich überhaupt nicht gut an. Ganz und gar nicht." Doch sie folgte ihm langsam. Vegeta steuerte den Gr an. "so, rein mit dir." Amber schaute ihren Vater forschend an. Papa meint es wohl ernst Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und ging mit ihm rein. Vegeta stellte die Schwerkraft ein. Mal sehen ob ich recht habe 10... 20.... 50... 80...100.....200..............1000.........2000........ Er stoppte bei 15000. "Mein liebes Kind, brachte er nur raus, das glaube ich ja wohl nicht!!!!!!!!" Seit wann redet Papa denn so komisch? Ich krieg die Krise, meine Tochter hält 15000gr aus. Beide starrten sich nur gegenseitig an. "Seit wann?" "Immer!" "Warum hast du nichts gesagt?" "Pa, du hast nicht gefragt!" Sprachlos stellte Vegeta den GR runter und ging dann mit ihr raus. Trunks kam gerade an Dem GR vorbei. "Nanu Papa, Amber?" Vegeta schaute ihn an. "Trunks, hol deine Mutter. In 5 Minuten im Wohnzimmer." "OK!" Grinsend ging Vegeta weiter. Meine Tochter, ha, stärker bestimmt als die Söhne von Kakarott äh Goku. Kurze Zeit später traf sich die ganze Familie im Wohnzimmer. Bulma schaute ihn fragend an, ebenso Trunks. "Also Vegeta, was gibt es denn so wichtiges?" Vegeta schob seine Tochter vor. "Meine Tochter, sagte er nicht ganz ohne Stolz, hält 15000GR aus!!!!!!" * Peng * Trunks hatte diese Nachricht glatt die Beine weggezogen und er fand sich nun auf dem Boden wieder. Nur Bulma schien das nicht sonderlich zu überraschen. Das sagte sie jetzt auch. "Sag bloß nicht, du hast das nicht gewusst Vegeta???" Er schaute sie verdutzt an. "DU WUSSTEST ES SCHON???? UND DA HAST DU MIR NICHTS VON GESAGT!?!?!?" WEIB!!!!!!!!" Amber schaute ihren Vater unsicher an. Meine Güte hat Pa eine Laune.... Ojeojeojeoje.... Aber Bulma kannte das ja schon. "VEGETA ICH BITTE DICH DU WOLLTEST DOCH AUCH GAR NICHT DAS DEINE TOCHTER KÄMPFT!!!!!" Trunks hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt und ging nun zu Amber. "Meine Güte Amber, das wusste ich ja gar nicht." "Tja, das war halt so ein kleines Geheimnis." Währenddessen stritten sich Bulma und Vegeta weiter. "NATÜRLICH WOLLTE ICH NICHT DAS SIE KÄMPFT ABER WENN SIE ES KANN!! WOHER EIGENDLICH???" Jetzt schaute er seine Tochter an. Die zuckte mit den Schultern. "Och ich weis es nicht. Ma hat es auch erst seit kurzem gewusst..." Da habe ich mir was eingebrockt... Super. Meine Schwester kann kämpfen, wenn das Goten erfährt. Hehe Amber schaute auf die große Wohnzimmeruhr. "Es tut mir ja leid, würde gerne länger mit euch reden, doch morgen ist Schule. Gute Nacht..." Sie drückte jedem einen Kuss auf die Wange und schon war sie Weg. Bulma lachte auf. "Das kommt mir bekannt vor, mein lieber Veggie." "Nenn mich nicht VEGGIE!!!!" Auch Trunks begab sich langsam auf sein Zimmer. Diese Diskusion würde noch etwas anhalten.  
  
Amber schnappte sich ihr Tagebuch und einen Stift. Das muss festgehalten werden.  
  
8 Mai.  
  
Hallo erst mal. Also heute war mal wieder ein Tag für sich. Pa und Trunks kamen von ihrer Mission wieder. Das war echt super. Ich habe sie vermisst. Doch vorhin hat Papa meine Fähigkeiten mitgekriegt, ich habe Bücher schweben lassen um meinen Geist zu Trainieren. Na und dann hat er mich sofort in den GR Geschleppt. Tja und das Ergebnis ist jetzt das, das mein Geheimnis kein Geheimnis mehr ist. Was jetzt wohl weiter passieren wird? Zum Glück, muss ich sagen, wissen sie noch nicht alles. Es wäre zu schrecklich.... Morgen muss ich erst mal mit Trescha , Arwen und Tries reden. Morgen auf dem Weg zu Schule, wird mich bestimmt Trunks ausquetschen und Goten... Oje. Das war alles nicht geplant. Was soll ich nur unternehmen? Niemand darf rauskriegen, was hinter dieser Energie Steckt. NIEMAND!!!!! Ich halte dich auf dem laufenden. Gehe jetzt schlafen. CIAO AMBER  
  
  
  
  
  
Sie legte das Buch beiseite und legte sich dann zum Schlafen hin. Kurze Zeit später schlief sie auch schon Tief.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta hatte sich beruhigt und ging nun auch ins Schlafzimmer. Ihm war nicht mehr nach Trainieren zumute. Wieder kam er am Zimmer seiner Tochter vorbei. Leise betrat er es. Amber schlief schon tief und fest. Er kniete sich vor ihrem Bett nieder. Meine hübsche Tochter und nicht nur das, sie beherrscht die Macht Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging dann zur Tür. Dort stand schon Bulma und hatte ihn beobachtet. "Sie schläft, komm gehen wir." Er legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und ging mit ihr zum Schlafzimmer. Ich bin doch ein echter Glückspilz. Eine hübsche Schlaue Frau, einen starken Jungen, der auch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen ist und eine Tochter, die genauso schön ist wie ihre Mutter, ebenso schlau und seit heute weis ich das sie über außerordentliche Kräfte verfügt, doch ob ich das alles verdienen? So eine wundervolle Familie?  
  
  
  
Gespräche und anderes. Um sechs wachte Amber auf. "Oh schon so spät, ich wollte doch um fünf aufstehen..." Damit ich meiner Familie nicht begegne... Sie sprang auf, ging duschen, föhnte sich die langen Haare rollte sie zu zwei Schnecken und betrachtete sich kurz im Spiegel. Pechschwarzes Haar mit blauen Strähnen und schwarze Augen, wie die Nacht, eine kleine Nase und volle rote Lippen Sie grinste. Von vielen Mädchen wurde sie um ihr Aussehen beneidet. Ich habe eben gutaussehende Eltern, wen wundert es also Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und öffnete den Kleiderschrank. Hmm was ziehe ich an? Ach, weißes Top und hellblaue Jeans, ganz einfach Die Jeans war auf Hüfte geschnitten und so war noch etwas Platz zwischen Top und Jeans. Ihr flacher und gebräunte Bauch kam so etwas zum Vorschein. Aber Amber konnte so was locker tragen. Hat doch einen Vorteil, wenn man essen kann soviel man will und kein Gramm zunimmt. Sie schnappte ihre Tasche und packte die Schulsachen ein. Mmhh, English, Deutsch, Mathe, Chemie, Geschichte... Sie zog ihre Schuhe an und ging aus dem Zimmer. Nicht ohne noch mal reinzugehen um sich ihr Tagebuch zu schnappen. Sie blieb auf dem Flur kurz stehen. Aha, alle drei sind in der Küche. Was mache ich? Kann ja beim Bäcker stoppen und was zu Essen holen. Aber wenn das Pa rauskriegt... Er mag so was nicht... Und da ist dann ja auch noch Trunks. AMBER-VIDELA-BRA, sei nicht so feige!!!!!! Amber schulterte ihre Tasche und ging mit sicheren Schritten die Treppe runter. Vegeta zuckte mit dem Kopf nach hinten. Er hatte die Energie seiner Tochte schon langer gespürt, ebenso wie Trunks, doch jetzt kam sie auf sie zu. Sollte sie versuchen einfach so zu gehen, hole ich sie zurück Aha, Amber kommt also doch na gleich muss ich sie erst mal etwas ausquetschen. Das sie mir als Bruder noch nicht mal etwas gesagt hat...Amber betrat die Küche. "Morgen zusammen." Bulma ging zu ihr und drückte sie kurz an sich. "Morgen meine kleine." Vegeta musterte seine Tochter genau. Andere Väter haben nicht so hübsche Töchter. Sie weis wie man sich kleidet. Man konnte wirklich erkennen das Amber eine sehr gute Figur hatte. So will Amber zur Schule??? Wenn es jemand wagen sollte seine Drecksfinger an meiner Schwester zu legen... Goten und ich werden es ihm austreiben Meine Tochter hat eine wirklich gute Figur, besser sogar als ich früher. Was starren die drei mich denn so an? Stimmt etwa was nicht? NÖ meine Haare sind ok, Klamotten sitzen.. Oh Dende was für eine Familie. Sie aß kurz was und sprang dann sofort wieder auf. "So, ich muss dann jetzt auch los... Ciao Pa, Ma." Amber winkte einmal in die Runde und schon war sie weg. Vegeta wanndte sich zu seinem Sohn. "Pass bloß auf das sie niemand angrabscht." Trunks nickte. "Hatte ich vor." Dann stand auch er auf, verabschiedete sich und lief hinter seiner Schwester her. Die war noch nicht weit. "Am warte." "Och nööööö..... Trunks!!!" Dennoch drehte sie sich um und wartete. Anders hätte es so wieso keinen Sinn. Kurz darauf trafen sie auf Goten. Der stand wie immer an der Waldkreuzung und wartete auf die beiden Geschwister. Sofort erzählte Trunks seinem besten Freund Goten, was passiert war. Amber schaute ihn Missmutig an. "Du olle Tratschtante! Musste das jetzt sein ???" Dieser Grinste. "Klar, so was gibt es nicht alle Tage." Nun mischte sich auch Goten ein. "Mensch Amber das ist ja klasse. Warum hast du nichts gesagt?" Amber zog die Luft ein. "Genau deswegen. Oje...." Sie blickte nach vorne. Goten und Trunks folgten ihrem Blick. "Ach ne, zischte Trunks, wenn das nicht diese Made von Jill ist.." Dieser kam genau auf sie zu und stellte sich vor Amber auf. Die schaute ihn gelangweilt an. "Morgen Amber, die beiden beachtete er gar nicht, du siehst echt toll aus." Trunks und Goten holten tief Luft. "Ach ja, meinte diese, du aber nicht!" Doch Jill schien diese Antwort nicht zu stören. "Ich brauche ein Mädchen." Trunks blick verdunkelte sich. "Du brauchst ein Bad!" Amber gab Kontra. Als Jill gerade noch was sagen wollte, viel sie ihm ins Wort. "Sei bloß still, noch so ein blöder Spruch und dann hängt der Kiefer tiefer." Sie wies auf ihren Bruder und Goten. "Die freuen sich schon." Jill°s Blick wanderte zu den Beiden. "Äh also........ Tschüss." Und weg war er. "Also was sollte das denn, rief Trunks wütend, ich glaube der Tickt nicht mehr ganz richtig in der Birne." Auch Goten regte sich auf. Amber ging währenddessen weiter. "Kommt ihr, oder wollt ihr da Wurzeln schlagen?!"  
  
An der Schule warteten schon Ambers Freunde. "HAAAAALLLLOOO AMBER!" Das war typisch Arwen. Amber drehte sich um. "Na dann bis später, ihr beiden." Sie winkte ihnen noch mal zu und lief dann zu ihren Freunden. "Hallo ihr drei. Ich muss euch gleich mal was Erzählen." Jetzt hatten sie keine Zeit mehr dazu, sie mussten rechtzeitig im Klassenzimmer sein sonst würde Fräulein Nigole ausrasten. Im Unterricht holte Amber einen Zettel raus und schrieb für ihre Freunde was auf.  
  
Hey ihr drei, ich habe ein echtes Problem, meine Familie weis bescheid...  
  
Sie gab den Zettel weiter. Kurz darauf bekam sie ihm wieder. Drei weitere Notizen waren darauf zu lesen.  
  
( Arwen) Oh, nein, das kann doch nicht wahr sein!!!! Im Moment geht doch echt alles Schief. Darüber müssen wir in der Pause reden. UNBEDINGT!!!!! (Ich glaube es nicht. Was ist denn los?? Sonst klappt doch immer alles. Erst die verpatze Mission und jetzt das hier. Arwen hat recht, gleich ist erst mal Besprechung angesagt. (Tries) Da kann ich den anderen echt nur zustimmen. BESPRECHUNG: Ich glaube wir sollten diese auch noch Nachmittags fortsetzen. Wir stecken echt in der Klemme.  
  
Amber schrieb zurück.  
  
Das habt ihr super erkannt. Dann also erst mal Besprechung. Mit Nachmittag bin ich auch dabei. Das wird wohl auch Notwendig sein. Oh Dende, das ist alles nur die halbe Wahrheit.... Nein leider alles echt...  
  
Amber faltete den Zettel und packte ihn weg. Das würde auch noch fehlen, das jemand den noch lesen würde. Zum Glück gingen die beiden Stunden English schnell rum. Unbeobachtet gingen sie in die hinterste Ecke des Schulhofes. Dort ließen sie sich auf die große Bank fallen. "Oh Dende, sagte Tresh, wir haben echt keine Glückssträhne....." Tries nickte. "Nicht so wirklich. Wen meine Eltern es wissen würden, wäre es nicht so schlimm. Aber bei Amber sieht die Sache anders aus." Diese seufzte auf. "Jaaaa, das kannst du wohl laut sagen. Schließlich bin ich umgeben von Sajajins und Wissenschaftlern und was weis ich nicht noch. Ihr hättet mal gestern meinen Vater erleben sollen.... Ich habe keine Ahnung was der Vorhat!" Arwen stand auf und lief hin und her. " Wir kennen ja alle deine Familie. Aber vielleicht wird es ja nicht so schlimm?!" Jetzt hustete Tries laut auf. "Nicht so schlimm? Arwen, es reicht schon das er weis, das Amber diese Enorme Kraft beherrscht. Der ist doch kein Volltrottel. Irgendwann wird es herauskriegen. Und dann ist da auch noch Trunks...." Arwen setzte sich. "Ja, hast ja recht. Ach was sollen wir nur machen?" "Auf jeden Fall, meinte Tresch sachlich, die Ruhe bewahren. Wir müssen so tun, als wäre alles wie sonst auch. Und dann werden wir mal weiter sehen." Amber stimmte zu. "Das ist gut. Heute Nachmittag sollten wir dann alles für unsere nächste Mission vorbereiten. Außerdem, setzte sie an, muss ich mir neue Klamotten holen. Kommst du mit Arwen?" Diese nickte begeistert. Tresch und Tries klatschten sich mit der Hand am Kopf. "WEIBER!!!!!!!!!!" "Jajajajajaja...... lasst uns schon mal nach vorne gehen." Arwen sprang auf und die anderen folgten ihr. Vorne auf dem Schulhof standen Trunks und Goten. "Hey Trunks, da kommt deine Schwetser." Goten wies auf die Richtung. Dieser schaute dahin. "Und wie immer im Vierer Club anzutreffen." Solange die beiden Kerle die Finger von meiner Schwester lassen ist das ok! "Hey Trunks, rief Amber und ging zu ihm, du brauchst nach der Schule nicht zu warten, ich gehe mit den drein hier noch in die City." Trunks musterte seine Schwester. Will Amber sich etwa drücken um zuhause nichts erzählen zu müssen? "Ist ok" Goten und ich werden dann wohl auch länger bleiben Amber schaute sich um. "Was klotzen die denn alle so dumm, ist wieder Blödklotzzeit?" Tatsächlich schaute fast der ganze Schulhof in ihre Richtung. Der Grund war einfach. Die Mädchen standen auf Trunks und Goten und etliche Jungs auf Amber. Diese schien sich auf was zu konzentrieren und kurz darauf drehten sich alle wieder um. Na, das wäre geschafft. Es klingelte zur nächsten Stunden. Alle eilten schnell in ihre Klassen.  
  
In der City. Nach der Schule gingen die vier in die City. "Leute ich weis nicht wie es euch geht aber, ich habe HUNGER!!!!" Tresch sprach den anderen aus der Seele. "Tresch, sagte Arwen, das ist genau das was ich fühle. Lasst uns was ESSSEN!!!! Und zwar sofort." Sie gingen in ihre Lieblingspizzeria. Dort konnten sie auch über die neue Situation reden. Schließlich kamen sie zu dem Entschluss, das sie erst mal gar nichts tun würden, sich nur auf die neue Mission vorbereiten. Amber lehnte sich zurück. "Das war guuuuuuuut. Ha, Piccos Pizza ist immer noch am besten. Was machen wir jetzt?" Sie beschlossen einkaufen zu gehen. Tresch und Tries wollten sich neue CD`s holen und Arwen und Amber zogen los um neue Klamotten zu besorgen. Trunks und Goten folgten ihnen schon die ganze Zeit. Sie hatten ihre Auren gelöscht. "Mensch Trunks, ob das was bringt? Außerdem sterbe ich wenn ich nicht gleich was zu futtern bekomme." Goten deutete auf seinen Magen. Doch Trunks winkte ab. "Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit. Später kannst du dir den Magen voll schlagen. Aber jetzt geht das hier vor." Arwen und Amber waren derweil fleißig am Einkaufen. "So was macht halt immer Spaß, meinte Arwen grinsend während sie sich vor einem großen Spiegel bewunderte, ich könnte es jeden Tag machen!" Arwen war größer als ihre Freundin Amber, hatte blonde Haare, braune Augen und war auch sehr Sportlich. Ihre Haare hatte sie immer zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden, die über ihre Schultern fielen. Sie blickte jetzt zu ihrer Freundin rüber. "Menno, ich will auch so eine gute Figur haben!" Amber drehte sich erstaunt um und fing dann an zu lachen. "Hast du doch!" Arwen schüttelte den Kopf. "Ne! Ganz und gar nicht, sie zupfte an sich rum, Schau es dir doch an. Du dagegen..." Wieder lachte Amber. "Das habe ich alles meinem Vater zu verdanken. Aber komm mach dich mal nicht nieder. Willst du das Shirt kaufen? Es passt dir Perfekt!" Amber wusste wie sie ihre Freundin aufbauen konnte. "Meinst du? Ja, ich glaube du hast recht. Gut ich kaufe es." Auch Amber hatte Sachen gefunden die sie Kaufen wollte. Zwei Hot Pants in schwarz und Weiß, eine schwarze und Weiße Bluse im Carmenstil, eine Blaue enge Jeans mit Schlag, einen breiten Gürtel, schwarze Ledercaprihose, ein Weinrotes ärmelloses Top und schwarze Boots. Auch Arwen hatte mehrere Teile. Doch die beiden konnten es sich leisten. Kurze Zeit später verließen sie den Laden. "Du Arwen, wir müssen uns noch ein Kleid für den Schulball besorgen!" "Stimmt, fast vergessen!" Sie gingen in eine Nobel Botique. Amber und sie holten sich sofort zwei Kleider. Arwen ein bodenlanges Schwarzes das auf Taillie geschnitten war. Es war ärmellos. Und ein blaues. Ebenso geschnitten. Amber ein Weinrotes, Satain, bodenlang, Taillie auch ärmellos. Und ein weißes, es war auch bodenlang, taillie. Teils Satain und die Armel waren aus Seide. Die Ärmel vielen Weit aus. Danach gingen sie noch in die Drogerie und holten sich Make-up. "Mensch, sagte Amber, das wars ja hoffentlich wohl!!!!" Sie hatte echt genug. Auch Trunks und Goten, die ihnen die ganze Zeit gefolgt waren, hatten die Schnauze voll. "Ich will nicht mehr, sagte Goten, es ist genug. Es REICHT!!!!!! HUNGER!!!!!!!!" Auch Trunks hatte jetzt Kohldampf gekriegt. "BITTE lass sie Aufhören." Tatsächlich gingen die beiden in ein Cafe und bestellten sich was. Das nutzten Trunks und Goten aus. "Jetzt oder Nie!!!" Amber schaute sich suchend um. "Ich glaub ich spinne. War das nicht Goten? Moment mal!" Sie stand auf und ging um die Ecke. Da saßen Trunks und Goten. Sie schlugen sich gerade den Bauch voll. "TRUNKS!!!! GOTEN!!!!!!!!!" Beide fuhren rum. Vor ihnen stand eine wutentbrannte Amber. "Oh, hi Schwesterchen. Na auch hier?" Amber schnappte nach Luft. "Trunks, tu nicht so. Ich weis genau, das du nicht nur durch Zufall hier bist. Dazu kenne ich dich zu gut. Das ist ja wohl...." Ihre Augen blitzten wütend. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging zu Arwen. Beide zahlten und verließen das Cafe. Goten und Trunks blieben verdattert zurück. "Oje, sagte Trunks und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die haare, das war wohl ein Schuss in den Ofen."  
  
Was werden soll....  
  
Amber und Arwen hatten sich getrennt und gingen nun nach Hause. Amber kam an der Capsule Coperation an. Wütend schlug sie die Tür auf. "WAS BILDET SICH DER EIN!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma und Vegeta die im Wohnzimmer waren schraken auf. "Was ist denn mit Amber los, fragte Bulma, sie ist ja sonst nicht so!" Auch Vegeta fragte sich das. Amber stürmte an Wohnzimmer vorbei und fluchte vor sich hin. "DIESER TRUNKS: UND DAS NENNT SICH BRUDER!!!! SPIONIERT MIR HINTERHER BIN DOCH KEIN KLEINEN BABY MEHR!!! ALSO......." Die Tür von ihrem Zimmer schloss sich. Vegeta und Bulma schauten sich an. "Was hat Trunks wohl angestellt?" Bulma fragte dies ihren Mann. Dieser zuckte grimmig mit den Schultern. "Da bin ich echt überfragt. Aber wir werden es erfahren wenn Trunks nach Hause kommt." Wenn der seine kleine Schwester geärgert hat... Meine kleine Prinzessin.... Kurze Zeit später kam Trunks nach Hause. Er wurde schon an der Haustür von seinem Vater erwartet. "Hallo Pa...." Vegeta Unterbrach ihn. "Was hast du mit deiner Schwester gemacht!?!?!" Oje, Pa ist echt wütend. Er kann so was nicht haben.. "Das war alles ein dummer Zufall..... Goten und ich haben sie nur im Auge behalten!" Vegetas Augen blitzten. " Wie bitte? Du hast ihr nachspioniert?" "Du hast doch selbst gesagt ich sollte auf sie aufpassen." Vegeta schlug sich mit der Hand vor dem Kopf. "TRUNKS du Idiot. Das war nur auf die Schule bezogen. Amber fühlt sich wie ein kleines Baby behandelt. Hat gerade einen Riesen Aufstand gemacht und will nicht mehr mit uns reden. Sie wird 15." Trunks schaute schuldbewusst auf den Boden. "Das wollte ich nicht. Ich gehe zu ihr und regle das." Er wollte losgehen, doch sein Vater hielt ihn fest. "Lass das lieber. Sie soll sich so beruhigen. Es ist besser so."  
  
Oben ging Amber in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Sie war wütend. Was denken sie sich dabei? Bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr. Also wirklich. Aber wartet ab.... MIT MIR NICHT!!!!!!!!!! Ich brauche keinen Babysitter, kann sehr gut alleine auf mich aufpassen (Das stimmt, ist ja auch stärker als andere Mädchen) Amber schnappte sich ihr Tagebuch.  
  
Hallo. Das war mal wieder ein Tag. Und ich dachte gestern der wäre schon verrückt gewesen. Aber erst mal was genau passiert ist:  
  
EIGENDLICH FING DER TAG GANZ NORMAL AN, NACH EINER BESPRECHUNG MIT TRESCH, TRIES UND ARWEN SIND WIR SHOPPEN GEGANGEN UND KURZ DARAUF STELLE ICH FEST DAS GOTEN UND TRUNKS UNS NACHSPIONIEREN! DAS IST DOCH WOHL DIE HÖHE!!! WAS BILDEN DIE SICH EIN? WENN DA MEINE ELTERN DAHINTERSTECKEN!!! ICH BIN DOCH WIRKLICH KEIN KLEINES KIND MEHR! NEIN ICH WEIS ECHT NICHT MEHR WEITER. WARUM MUSSTE AUCH NUR ALLES RAUSKOMMEN? VORHER WAR ALLES SO EINFACH! UND NUN FRAG ICH MICH WAS WERDEN SOLL.....  
  
Amber klappte das Buch zusammen. Ja, das ist eine gute Frage. Was wird nun..... Sie beschloss erst mal rauszugehen. Irgendwohin um nachzudenken. Hier werde ich ja doch nur gestört Entschlossen nahm sie ihr Tagebuch und ging aus ihrem Zimmer. Ihre Familie saß im Wohnzimmer. Amber eilte vorbei. "Bin kurz weg. Bis später." Die Tür krachte ins Schloss. "Es tut mir leid, sagte Trunks, es ist meine Schuld..." Bulma winkte ab. "Ist schon gut Trunks, es wird sich hoffentlich bald wieder legen." Vegeta stand auf. "Ich gehe Trainieren." Mit den Worten, verschwand er im GR.  
  
Amber saß derweil an einer Klippe und schaute aufs Meer. Sie dachte nach. Über alles. Ich darf meine Familie nicht verurteilen, aber ich bin auch keine fünf mehr. Aber wenn sie erfahren, was genau hinter meiner Macht steht... werden sie mich vielleicht verstoßen.... ODER???? Warum gibt es darauf keine Antwort? Obwohl Pa war auch nicht von Anfang an, so wie er jetzt ist.... Es ist alles zu kompliziert... Andere Mädchen in meinem Alter, haben solche Probleme nicht, die beschäftigen sich nur mit Mode und Jungs. Manchmal möchte ich auch so sein....Aber Pa würde es nicht zulassen. Ich wachse anders auf. Dennoch ich liebe meine Familie und ich würde sie nie eintauschen wollen. Und weil ich sie so sehr liebe, muss ich sie Verteidigen, wenn es sein muss, sogar mit meinem Leben.... Genau das was sie dachte, schrieb sie auch in ihr Tagebuch. Der Himmel hatte sich verdunkelt. Es würde wohl ein Gewitter geben. Doch Amber merkte nichts davon. Zu sehr war sie mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt.  
  
....Und dann ist da auch noch unsere Mission. Im Moment ist zwar alles ruhig, doch wer weis schon ob nicht bald wieder was passiert? Wenn es so ist, müssen meine Freunde und ich wieder los. Ich hasse es, aber es ist meine Bestimmung. Bis jetzt wissen sie nur von der Macht, wenn aber mein Vater rauskriegt, woher diese Macht kommt.... Ja ich weis, ich wiederhole mich.... doch in mir ist eine leere, die mich nur an das jetzige erinnern lässt. Mein Leben hängt davon ab. Wenn die nächste Mission schief geht, werde ich wohl meine Familie verlassen müssen. Sie geraten sonst in Gefahr und das will ich nicht. Auch Goku und seine Familie wären dann betroffen.... Das kann ich doch nicht verantworten!!!!! Natürlich sind sie Kämpfer, aber damit haben sie alles nichts zu tun. Diese Dämonen sind unsere Sache. Die Sache von Weapon, Ireon, Terra und Gaja.......  
  
Regentropfen vielen auf die Seite. Amber schaute auf. Dennoch blieb sie sitzen. Ein Windsturm fegte jetzt über die Klippe. Es fing an feste zu regnen. Etwas später setzten sich Blitz und Donner ein. Ma wird jetzt wieder Panik schieben und bestimmt Pa aufsuchen Der Gedanke an ihre Eltern, ließ sie weine Träne über das Gesicht laufen. Doch war es wirklich eine Träne? Denn bekanntlich sieht man Tränen im Regen nicht. Der Sturm wehte jetzt so heftig, das ihre Haare sich aus der Schnecke lösten und im Wind wehten. Sie gingen ihr fast bis zu Hüfte. Amber stand auf, blieb dennoch noch stehen. Das Meer war jetzt aufgeraut und warf hohe Wellen.  
  
Vegeta, der sich nicht richtig auf sein Training konzentrieren konnte, hatte es nach drei Stunden aufgegeben. Jetzt saß er bei seiner Frau im Wohnzimmer und hielt sie in seinen Armen. Immer noch genauso schreckhaft, wie früher Bulma Zitterte am ganzen Leib. Diese Gewitter rauben mir noch mal, den letzten Nerv. Wie gut das Vegeta hier ist. Amber ist immer noch nicht Zuhause.... Und das bei diesem Wetter. Hoffentlich ist nichts passiert! Wo bloß Amber bleibt? Wenn sie nicht bald zurück kommt, werde ich sie holen. Seine Frau schaute ihn an. Diese Augen... Er beugte sich runter um ihr einen Zärtlichen Kuss zu geben. In solchen Momenten kann er richtig lieb sein. Bulma kuschelte sich enger an Vegeta.  
  
Trunks stand in der Küche und machte sich was zu Essen. (Natürlich Unmengen) Er hatte so auch einen guten Blick auf die Straße. Da sah er auch schon ein Mädchen herlaufen. HM? Ist das nicht Amber? Tatsächlich, sie ist es. Mit den offenen Haaren habe ich sie gar nicht erst erkannt. Trunks ging aus der Küche und ins Wohnzimmer herein. Er achtete gar nicht auf seine Eltern und sagte nur: "Amber kommt!" Vegeta und Bulma sprangen auf. Alle drei liefen zur Tür die sich gerade öffnete. Eine Pitschnasse Amber stand da und schaute ihre Familie verwundert an. Was wird denn das jetzt? Bulma stürzte auf ihre Tochter und nahm sie in die Arme. Es war ihr ganz egal das auch sie dadurch nass wurde. Doch sie wurde von ihrem Mann weg Gedrängt, der seine Tochter auf begrüßen wollte. Auch er umarmte sie und drückte sie fest an sie. Meine kleine Amber Amber lächelte gequält. "Pa, es ist schön dich wiederzusehen, aber du erdrückst mich gerade....." Vegeta, ließ sie erschrocken los. "Oh tut mir leid." Doch kaum hatte er sich losgelassen sprang Trunks auf seine Schwester zu. "AHHHH TRUUUUUNNNNKS....." Amber hatte damit nicht gerechnet und schon landeten beide auf den Boden. Es tut mir leid Amber Trunks hatte es zwar nur gedacht doch Amber konnte sich denken was er gesagt hatte. Sie stand auf und half ihren Bruder hoch. "Du bist ein oller Tollpatsch!!!" Dann bahnte sie sich einen Weg zur Treppe. Am Absatz blieb sie stehen und drehte sich zu ihrer Familie um. "Ich hab euch lieb!!!" Dann lief sie Treppe hoch. Kurze Zeit später hörte man das Wasserrauschen der Dusche. Die drei Zurückgelassenen grinsten sich an. Es war alles beim alten.  
  
Nach dem Amber geduscht hatte, zog sie sich trockene Klamotten an. Als sie gerade in ihr Zimmer gehen wollte klingelte unten das Telefon. Wie der Blitz rannte sie runter. Ihre Eltern und ihr Bruder wollten auch dahin. Amber zischte an ihnen vorbei und nahm ab. Bevor sie sich meldete, streckte sie ihnen die Zunge heraus. " Briefs?" ------- "Hi Tresch, was gibt es?" --- ----------- "WAS????????????? Das geht doch..........." ----------------- "Ja, gut ich verstehe..... Na dann muss es wohl sein!" ---------------- "Ok. Dann wie immer um die selbe Zeit, wissen Arwen und Tries bescheid?" --- --------------------------------- "Gut. Dann mal ciao Tresch. BY! Sie legte auf. "Heys was ist? Was guckt ihr denn so?????" "was wollte Tresch denn, fragte Vegeta (er war ja überhaupt nicht Neugierig),klang ja sehr wichtig...." Amber strahlte ihn an und ging in die Küche. "Ach nichts besonderes......" Ich will es aber wissen.... Vegeta ging seiner Tochter hinterher. Die machte sich in der Küche was zu Essen. Auch Trunks kam dazu. Nur Bulma nicht, sie war nicht so neugierig. "Sag doch mal, war es was wichtiges?" Die beiden sind ja so süß "Kann man wohl sagen." Werde denen garantiert nicht sagen, das ich heute nacht auf Mission gehe Sie hatte einen Haufen Sandwitches gemacht und setzte sich zu ihnen. "Ach, fing Trunks an, sag doch mal." "Ja, meinte auch Vegeta, genau, sag doch." Amber grinste und schob den beiden ein Sabdwitch in den Mund. "NÖ!" Das ging jetzt eine Viertelstunde so und am Ende waren die beiden immer noch nicht schlauer als vorher. "Ich gehe jetzt schlafen. Gute Nacht." Mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen gab sie beiden einen Kuss auf die Wange, suchte ihre Mutter, machte das gleiche und verschwand. Vegeta und Trunks blieben in der Küche zurück. "Ach Menno, sagte Trunks, und ich wollte es doch so gerne wissen...." Ich auch  
  
In ihrem Zimmer stellte Amber die Uhr auf 00:00. Dann legte sie sich schlafen.  
  
Weapon, Ireon, Terra und Gaja. Die Mission.  
  
Um Mitternacht klingelte der Wecker. Sofort schaltete Amber ihn aus. Dann stand sie auf. Sie zog sich um. Ärmelloses Schwarzes Top, Ledercapri und schwarze Boots. Dann ging sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch und Schloss ein Fach auf. Daraus entnahm sie einen Gürtel. Dieser war breit und Schwarz. Nur vorne hatte er einen Regenbogen. Sie band ihn sich um. Ohne diesen Gürtel geht es nicht Dann packte sie ihren langen schwarzen Mantel zog ihn an und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Aha, alle in ihren Zimmern. Scheinen auch alles zu schlafen. Dann mal los So leise wie sie konnte schlich sie den Gang entlang und ging die Treppen hinunter. Dann noch ein Stückchen und sie war an der Haustür. Sie war nicht abgeschlossen. Amber drehte sich noch mal um. Keiner hatte was bemerkt. Dann schloss sie die Tür und eilte in die Dunkelheit hinaus.  
  
An einer Waldkreuzung standen schon drei andere Vermummte Gestalten. Es waren ihre Freunde. "Puh, flüsterte Tries, ich dachte schon, sie haben dich erwisch." Amber schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Nene, so schlau bin ich doch noch. Lasst uns los." Alle vier erhoben sich in die Lüfte und flogen davon.  
  
"Wo müssen wir hin Tresch?" Arwen schaute ihn fragend an. "Wir müssen nach Süden...." Er erklärte ihnen die neue Route. "Aber wir müssen Aufpassen. Diese Art von Dämonen ist noch stärker, als die vom letzten Mal." Amber guckte ihn an. "Na, dann sollten wir schon mal jeder seinen Gürtel aktivieren." Das taten sie. Der Regenbogen an Ambers Gürtel wurde von einer Kugel erfasst. Es war ein Planet. Gaja Arwen hatte Terra, Tresch Weapon und Tries Ireon. Tresch schaute sie an. "Alle bereit? Na dann kann die Mission beginnen!"  
  
Teil ii Vegetas Tochter Amber-Videla-Bra Der Anfang vom Ende.  
  
Hiermit stellte ich euch den zweiten Teil meines Fanfics vor. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Amber-Galadriel.  
  
.  
  
Sie kamen an einem Firmengelände an. "Hier haben sich Dämonen eingenistet. Wir müssen in das Labor." Sie liefen los. Ohne Probleme gelangten sie dahin. Im Labor befanden sich tatsächlich die besagten Dämonen. Amber schaute ihre Freunde an. "Na dann rasseln wir mal unseren Text runter!"  
  
"Beauftragt vom Herrscher des Universums, sind wir hier um für Frieden zu Sorgen."  
  
Weapon Ireon Terra Gaja  
  
"Unsere Waffen werden das böse niederstrecken!"  
  
Die Dämonen fuhren rum. "Ihr schon wieder!!!" Na dann wollen wir mal spielen." Tresch, Tries, Amber und Arwen ließen ihre Waffen erscheinen. Tresch einen Speer. Tries eine Axt. Amber ein Schwert mit zwei Klingen. Und Arwen Pfeil und Bogen. "Dann auf!" Sie stürzten sich auf die Dämonen. Sie mussten sie genau am Energiestein treffen. Arwen zielte auf einen Dämonen, der sich gerade hinterlistig an Tresch ranmachen wollte und traf genau. "NR 1!" Auch Amber erwischte einen mit ihrem Schwert. Einen zweiten erlegte sie im fliegen. Auch Tresch und Tries waren erfolgreich. Tresch drehte sich sprang hoch und stach einem Dämonen seinen Speer, direkt in die Mitte des Energiesteines. Tries traf den letzten mit einem gezieltem Schwenker seiner Axt. In der Mitte des Raumes kamen alle vier an. Sie hielten die Waffen hoch. "Game over!!!!" Die Energiesteine leuchteten auf und formten sich zu einer Kugel, die kurz darauf zu Staub zerfiel. Alle vier waren zufrieden mit sich. Tries grinste in sich hinein. "Die waren doch ganz einfach zu besiegen." Alle lachten. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause. An der Waldkreuzung trennten sie sich wieder. Amber gähnte. "Ok, dann mal Gute Nacht noch."  
  
Wieder schlich sie sich in das große Haus rein. Keiner da, gut. Schnell huschte sie in ihr Zimmer. Oh zwei Uhr, noch vier Stunden schlaf Sie zog sich um und legte sich ins Bett. Nach ein paar Minuten war sie im Land der Träume.  
  
Um sechs klingelte der Wecker. Amber richtete sich verschlafen auf. "Meine Güte, noch so früh...." Dennoch rappelte sie sich auf. Sie ging aus ihrem Zimmer und schlurfte zum Badezimmer. Nachdem sie geduscht hatte ging es ihr schon besser. Diese nächtlichen Aktionen, bringen mich noch mal ins grab...... Amber zog sich an, packte ihre Sachen und begab sich dann in die Küche. "Morgen." Brummte sie und setzte sich. Mechanisch griff sie nach einem Brötchen und schnitt es auf. Vegeta und Trunks schauten ihr belustigt zu. Bulma war noch nicht da. Amber bemerkte die Blicke. "WAS denn?!" Trunks räusperte sich. "Seit wann bist du an einem freien Tag, so früh wach?" Amber erstarrte. Dann schob sie ihren Stuhl zurück und stand auf. Langsam bewegte sie sich zum Kalender hin. "OCH NÖÖÖÖÖÖÖ! GANZ VERGESSEN! NEIN!" Vegeta und Trunks prusteten los. Amber lies sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl fallen. "Das ist NICHT WITZIG!!!!!!!!!!!!" Doch sie musste selbst lachen. * BUUUUUMMMMM * Alle drei vielen vor Schreck fast vom Stuhl. "Was war das?" Amber schaute beide an. Vegeta rappelte sich auf und lief nach oben. Trunks und Amber folgten ihm. " BULMA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sie kamen im Labor an. Besser gesagt sie blieben da stehen wo das Labor mal gewesen war. "Keine Panik, hörten sie Bulma sagen, ist nur eine kleine Explosion gewesen. Hat noch nicht ganz geklappt." Vegeta dachte sich verhört zu haben. "KLEINE EXPLOSION? NICHTS PASSIERT??? WWWWWEEEEEIIIIB!!!" Trunks und Amber schauten sich an und nickten unmerklich. Leise schlichen sie sich davon. Draußen im Garten: "Oh Dende, sagte Amber, immer das gleiche...." "Das ist halt so. Gegensätze ziehen sich an. Was machst du heute Schwesterherz?" Sie schlendert etwas herum und dreht sich dann wieder zu ihm. "Arwen, Tresch, Tries und ich wollten ans Meer." Trunks grinste. "Dann werden wir uns alle treffen. Schon vergessen? Amber was ist bloß los mit dir?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Aber stimmt ja, ist ja dieses Treffen heute. HMPF." Das fehlt mir auch noch, das Pa allen erzählen wird was passiert ist. Der und sein Stolz.... "HEY TRUNKS; HEY AMBER!!!!!!" Beide schauten hoch. Über ihnen befanden sich so ziemlich alle Freunde von ihrer Familie. Son-Goku mit Chichi auf den Arm, C18, Piccolo ect... Alle landeten. "Wo sind denn Bulma und Vegeta?" Son Goku schaute sich um. Amber wies auf das Haus. Man hörte laute Stimmen. "WARUM MUSSTE ICH DICH BLOß HEIRATEN???" "LIEGT DOCH AUF DER HAND, WEIL DU VERRÜCKT NACH MIR BIST!!!!!!" Streitend kamen beide aus dem Haus. Als sie die anderen erblickten hörten sie urplötzlich auf. "Oh, sagte Bulma, haallllloooo." "Na dann, meinte Piccolo, können wir ja los. 


End file.
